broken golden wings
by Blood -Dancer-Miku2000
Summary: 13 years has past since sesshomaru left rin in inuyasha village. But now he wants her back,but he can't always get what he wants. Now he has to chase her all around just to get a chance to talk to her. But it's harder then he thinks. Will he get what he wants or is the new older rin to much to handle?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha or any of the Characters,If I did I would have made Rin stay with Sesshomaru. Any way. This is my first Inuyasha Fanfiction so please no flames,And enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The beginning of something new.**

_Who ever is reading this shall know where Rin is. Rin has decided She wants to become strong just like Sesshomaru-Sama! So don't worry or look for Rin,By the time anyone would notice Rin's gone,She will already be on her journey. Thank you for taking extra care of Rin,but now It's Rin's turn to Do something for herself. The next time that you see Rin,Is when she is bigger and stronger. For now Rin Says her good-bye._

_Rin._

* * *

I snorted at that memory,of me writing that pathetic note. I will never be strong as That man,But I will be close,I am stronger,A lot stronger.

I jumped down from the tree branch that I was sleeping on,landing on the ground without a sound. Thirteen years has passed since They abandon me ,In that village. About a year or not even that I ran away,To be on my on journey,Becoming more stronger. I wonder How everyone Is doing,Also What will happen when they finally see me again? Will they be angry? Probably.

I smirked and slowly made my way toward the village. I have changed over these years,I wouldn't be surprise if someone would try to attack me. I mean..I do look different. I stopped at the entrance and let out a sigh. Well here goes nothing. I moved forward to go in,but A high pinch scream stopped me. I flinched and covered my ears. Over the years my senses sharpened like No other humans can possibly do. But you can't really call me a human any more.

I uncovered my ears to hear shouts,and screaming. The village was under attack. I smirked and Rushed in. Cabins on fire,People dead and demons running over the place like crazy. I heard a familiar "Keh." And a "sit Boy." I smirked even more and took out my sword.

A weird plant demon turned its attention to me,It then lunged at me. I quickly side-stepped it and Slammed my foot into Its non existing face. It made a growl sound and Vines wrapped around my legs. I smiled evilly.

" I wouldn't do That If I were you." I said before my whole body bursted into Purple flames. It cried out in pain and quickly let go of me,then tried to escape me. I jumped in front of it and slammed my sword into Its body. I smirked as it Spilled it's blood on my blade and onto the ground in front of my feet.

I then Ran toward the large group of Demons that was surrounding My dear old friends. I ran with my sword above my head. Right when My blade turn to flames I slammed it into the ground. The earth under the demons cracked and soon they all fell into the hole. I held back a laugh as I saw the expressions on the Other's faces. The Raven haired woman turned to me and She rested a hand on The half dog demon's shoulder. He then Looked over at me and His golden eyes narrowed.

Golden eyes.

I shook my head and Let a smirk appear on my blood-red lips. " Who are you and why are you here? No out side demon's are allowed in this village." He growled. I pouted and walked closer to them.

" No one remembers me? Is It so hard to Remember me?" I asked in a fake hurt voice.

" State your business or leave,before I cut you down." He growled.

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!" The Raven haired woman shouted And the silver-haired man Went face first into the ground.

" Nice one Kagome-San." I said without thinking. Crap,Now they all have their attention on me.

" How do You know my name? Do I know you?" She asked me. Ugh too many questions!

"I uh..." I said as I put my sword away.

"You what? Answer her now!" Inuyasha hissed.

" I'm Rin... Hi guys,Long time no see." I said with a little wave. They all stood there staring at me. Double crap.

" Ri-Rin? Is that really you?" Kagome said as She walked toward me. My normal ice-cold eyes soften and I nodded.

" Yes Kagome-San,Its me." I smiled slightly.

" What..What happend to you? Your..Your."

" A demon?" I finished and She nodded.

" How?" She asked and I let out a sigh. I was about to reply,but a strong demon Aura appeared. My eyes widen And I tensed. Triple flipping Crap!

Two Demons that I did not want to see appeared In front of us. I swallowed silently and I hid my scent. I Turned to the others and gave them a look that says. " Don't say anything." I then turned back to them and Raised a brow.

" Yes?" I said in my ice cold voice.

He turned his attention to me and Narrowed his eyes at me.

" I'm here to Take Rin back." He said in his that same cold voice.

I sensed the others Negative feelings so I came up with A lie.

" Are you talking about that small little human child? I'm sorry,but She is no longer here,She left not that long after I came to this village." I said in my best Acting voice.

" Do not toy with this Sesshomaru,She Is here,Her scent is here." He growled. I stared at him boredly.

" You may look around if you want,but like I said She is not here." I said with a yawn.

His eyes narrowed,then I found myself pinned to a tree.

" What have you done with her? Tell this Sesshomaru before He gets angry."

I Held no emotion on my face. " She died."

He grip slightly loosened and His eyes sparkled with sadness before turning back to ice-cold.

" Stop toying with This sess-"

" She's dead,She has been dead for eyes,So leave this village and never come back,That girl is dead and there is no way to revive her this time.'' I hissed. He let go of me and I landed on my feet without a sound.

He gave a death glare before walking over to the others. I fixed my armor and then the kimono that was under it. I hid my scent once again and quickly,but silently ran out of the village.

'And I just returned too,Damn that flea bag.' I though angrly.

Why is he suddenly wanting me back? Is it because I'm more older now? Tch,Like I would ever travel with Him ever again. A shock of pain went through me and I groan.

' Stop doing that dammit! If your here then say so and don't hurt my brain!' I said in my mind.

* I am sorry,but we both know you won't listen to me If I don't.* A voice said.

' Sorry did you say something?'

* Duck.*

' Duck? What do you mea-' The next thing I knew is that Something hard and wet just hit me on my forehead.

* I said duck,but did you listen? NO!* The voice laughed evilly.

" Shut up!" I screamed out loud.

"I didn't say anything." A voice said from behind. I shot around to see a snake demon smirking at me.

Fuck." leave me alone,or your head will be my newest Trophie." I hissed.

It just laughed,then lunged at me.

Shit. Today just wasn't my day.

* * *

_A small girl no older than Ten cried,while hiding in a cave. She was broken. How could he? How could he Abandon her? Did she even Mean anything? or was she Just a Key to use his father's sword? At that thought she cried harder. Why did this had to happen to her? Why not someone else? Why can't she have her family? Was the gods not liking her? In her ten years of living she didn't do one bad thing._

_' Tink,Tink,Tink.' A sound from out side of the cave made. She raise her head and Looked out the dark cold was pouring rain out,maybe it was just the rain._

_She heard the sound again so she decided to Check it out. She got down on her hands and knees ,then crawled to the entrance of the cave._

_" Hello?" She asked._

_' Child..Here..Over here.' A weak voice said. She slowly turned and Then gasped. A beautiful Bird demon with Colorful firey feather sat there leaning up against the cave wall._

_' No need to fear child.' It said. The girl crawled closer to the demon and stopped once she got to its side._

_" Tell me,Do you have a name?" It asked._

_" Rin."_

_" Well Rin,I'm Blaze,I'm The last Phoenix bird demon. As you can see,I am injured,Can I ask you a favor?" The demon Called blaze asked Rin._

_She nodded. " I'm not going to Live that much longer in my body,So..Can I use yours? You still have complete control of your body and things,When ever you're in trouble or it a tight spot,I'll help out and get you out,In return..I'll give you all my powers." She said._

_Rin looked at the bird demon in shock. Give her all her powers? She would be stronger! Maybe even stronger than Them! Rin smiles and quickly nods._

_The phoenix demon smiled weakly as Both the demons and Rin's body glowed golden red,orange and other bright colors. Rin let out a scream as pain shot through her small human body. _

_' You'll feel fine in a while,at first it will hurt. Don't worry.I won't hurt you,only help you.' The now ball of golden light said. The golden sphere shot through Rin's small body. She let out another scream,but this time It was fading._

_'No need to scream small one,You now have my demon DNA in you,so you should be transforming In a bit. It will be a painful transformation,but you won't die.' _

_Rin nodded as she crawled back into her cave. She soonly went to sleep._

_And that's where everything starts._

* * *

I smiled at the memory as My enemy dropped to the ground lifeless. I stepped over the body of the Snake's demon body as I returned my blade to my hip.

' You have grown.' The voice said.

I smiled and Ran through the forest. I am not that weak girl anymore. I'm more stronger,More faster,I'm a demon now. And now no one will ever take away anything from me again. Oh no never again. Not now not ever again.

My name Is Rin,I'm the last phoenix demon in the whole world and If you want to find out more about me or Whats going to happen on my journey then Come with me on this wild ride,If you dare.

_Sesshomaru-Sama...Jakken-Sama, The once small weak Rin you knew is now gone. Now Rin is a powerful,beautiful demon. Maybe someday if Our paths cross again,maybe you'll notice Rin and Maybe Rin will be with you once again.._

_Rin loves you Sesshomaru-Sama,Always will. _

_Where are you now Sesshomaru-Sama Rin Wonders._

* * *

SESSHOMARU-SAMA!

* * *

**End of Chapter one.**

**Please review and tell me if I should continue. **

**This is my first Inuyasha fanfiction,So if I got any of the names wrong please correct me.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

** untill next time**

**Broken-Anglewings.**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reviewing the first chapter of this story as you all can see I had changed my pen name to **blood-dancer-miku2000. ** I am sorry that I had not updated for a long time. I had moved to a different state and I had no internet access for a long time until now…. well for now at least but it isn't that much. Um…So yeah I have been very busy lately so I am very sorry for long wait. I do not know how long this chapter will be because right now I am brain drained out of ideas of this story so PLEASE IF YOU COULD GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!

**Chapter2 – How stupid do you think I am?  
**  
It was getting closer to night faster than I had thought. Might as well just rest here for the night, but if I don't be careful He might find my scent and come after me. Even though I look different I still smell slightly the same, I was surprise that Inuyasha didn't notice it, but Inuyasha is dense so that doesn't surprise me one bit. I sat under a tree with my sword out resting in my lap, if I would get attack during my slumber I can easily wake up and defend myself. I sighed and shook my head. Was it really a good idea for me to run away from that village all those years ago? I don't even know anymore. I am confused by it now…But I know one thing I had made a mistake back then. And that mistake was trusting that Bastard of a demon. I even felt for him. I was foolish back then, but I won't make that same mistake again…ever again. I promised myself that a long time ago, maybe a year or two after I became a demon.  
I closed my eyes and slowly relaxed, and soon sleep over took me.

He was not falling for her game that she is playing. He knew right then and there, right when he had entered the village that Rin was that demon. But one thing he did not know was, why? Why was she demon? How could she possibly become a demon when she and her family were all mortals? He did not understand one bit. Even though he knew that Rin was that demon in Inuyasha's village he did not say anything. He had played as if he did not know about her. And she believed it. She has so many things to learn before she can trick the great Dog demon. Just seeing her there made him want to grab her and go back to his castle, but that would make him look desperate. And He, Sesshomaru is not a desperate demon. No he was not at all. He will soon get his Rin back no matter how long it takes him.  
Wait.  
His Rin…  
His Rin?  
What is the bloody hells is he thinking?  
There is no way that he wants her, is there? He is not sure. When he saw her in the village his chest had tightened with a strange feeling that he had never felt before. It was odd for him as a demon to feel such things as that. But when she had left the village trying to go unnoticed it annoyed him. What is her problem? Why is she acting like this? Isn't she supposed to come running to him begging him to take her with him after so long of not seeing him? But it was the opposite. She was running away from him not to him. It amuses him. She trying to escape him, she knows she cannot for too long, but yet she does it. Does she truly hate him?  
**"Thud."** A pain in his heart went off. Whoa, that never happened before. Perhaps it's just a reaction from seeing Rin after all these years. Wait what? ARH! Why can't he get her out of his mind? Ever since he had left her here in the village she was always stuck on his mind 24/7.  
There might be something wrong with him. Maybe…dare he think it…Becoming soft? Ha! That can't be it! Can it? ARG! Too many questions that needs to be answered before he goes insane! Yep there is something seriously wrong with the great Dog lord of the West.

As he and Jaken walked through the forest he could sense her. She was near, and she was asleep. He smirked. For a demon she is very bad on hiding her scent. He was debating, should he go see Rin? Or just set camp?  
"Jaken." He said stopping his sudden pace.  
"Y-yes Mi Lord Sesshomaru?" The green toad demon replied.  
"Set camp here." He said before he walked away.  
"Yes Mi Lord! Right away!" He said quickly getting to work.  
Before he could realize where he was going He was right there. In front of her. Rin who was peacefully asleep. He went down on one knee and stared at her face.  
Her eyelashes had become longer and thicker, her face was more mature, and her lips were red. Bright red, the color of blood almost. She had a golden mark of a feather on her forehead which was slightly covered by her black bangs. Her body had grew as well, she was much taller, and she was neither to thin nor to fat. And she had curves on her as well….he blinked away that disturbing thought out of his mind silently cursing himself that he had even dared to think that way. Dear Kami what is this girl doing to his brain? The once again without him knowing his body had moved on his own. His arm had reached out and he had brushed her bangs out of her closed eyes then rested on the side of her face gently.  
Then her eyes shot open.  
She stared at him blankly before she realized it was him. She jerked her head away from his touch and pushed her sword to his chest.  
"What the hell are you doing here? Why did you follow me?" She spat.  
He rested his hand at his side but still crouched down on his one knee. He raised a brow at her in slight amusement as she continued holding the point of her blade to his chest.  
"I'm not going to ask you again what the hell are you doing here?" she hissed pushing the sword harder against his chest. His hand shot up and grabbed her blade. He stared into her eyes before looking down at her blade then back up to her again.  
"You are Rin. Do not try to fool this Sesshomaru." He said.  
She growled and tried to yank her sword back but he had a firm grip on it.  
"So what if I am? I am not going back with you and that is final so just go and fly away or something and leave me the hell alone.  
His eyes narrowed and he pulled the sword out of her grip. He threw it to the ground away from them and leaned in closer to her. Her eyes widen slightly as she backed her head away from him, but she couldn't go any more because of the tree.  
"Why is that? Rin." He said almost purring her name leaning even closer to her face.

What the hell is he doing? Why is he so close to my face like this? I am getting very uncomfortable but my heart told me otherwise.  
*You still care about him.* the voice said.  
'No I don't! I could care less about that bastard!'  
*Then why are you blushing with your heart pounding?*  
my heart was beating loud and clear and I was sure that he could hear it too. I blushed even more without trying too. What in Bloody hell is he trying to do? Kiss me or something? It seems so.  
A smirk appeared on his handsome face and he moved back some, but only a little.  
Wait did I just call him Handsome?  
Damn you still human Hormones!  
"If you do not care about this Sesshomaru and want him to leave then why is your body reacting to this Sesshomaru closeness?" He asked still smirking.  
I gulped and hesitated to answer. *You still care*  
my eyes narrowed and I tried to push him back, but he grabbed my arms and pinned them to the tree behind me. Wait since when did his arm grew back? And why hadn't I notice before? Damn his sexiness! Wait! ARGHHHHHH!  
"Let me go." I hissed struggling against his strong grip.  
He did not reply he just simply stare at me. Something in his emotionless golden eyes made multiple shivers go up my spine. I did not feel comfortable like this, not this close to him at least.  
"Rin." He purred leaning forward his eyes turned slightly Red.  
Ok now I am freaked out. Seriously freaked the hell out! What is happening to him? He isn't supposed to act like this.  
I opened my mouth to say something, but only sounds came out.  
He nuzzled my neck with his nose making it slightly tickle. My heart rate increase just like my breathing also. I swallowed not daring to move or say anything afraid that he would do something if I did.  
"Rinnnn." He purred again but this time he gave my neck a slight lick making me squeak. I think he damaged his brain during the years somehow. He pulled away and stared at me with all red eyes which scared the crap out of me.  
A creepy grin appeared on his face making his sharp fangs show. My eyes widen in fear. He was fucking terrifying me right now! What has gotten into him?  
His Inner demon.  
It all now made since. His Inner demon was controlling him. Which made him even scarier! He leaned in close to my face again and I sat there still too scared to move.  
"Rin." He purred. "My Rin…My Rin…Only mine and only mine." He growled tightening his grip on my arms which were still pinned to the tree behind me.  
"I have no clue what is the matter with you, but can you please stop? You're scaring me!" I shouted. His all red eyes narrowed at me and he leaned closer to my face.  
"My Rin…My Mate!" He growled before he went to my neck and chomping down onto it. My eyes widen in both pain and shock. I was scared, I was shocked, I was angry, I was Happy. I had so many emotions going through me all at once making my head pound. Past Memories with him came flashing into my mind making my brain go over load. He was still biting down on my neck, but I hardly noticed, my body was not moving, not reasoning to anything. My body was in shut down mode. The memories stopped flooding my mind and soon my eyes grew heavy.  
"Lo-Lord Se-Sesshomaru." I mumbled.  
He suddenly pulled his fangs out of my neck and I felt his body tense. My mind clouded over and my eyes got even heavier. He pulled away from my neck and was looking at me in the face. He was blurry, all my senses where going out of whack.  
I felt something ran down my cheek, then another, and another until there was something pouring down my face. I was crying. After so many years, I was crying. I was crying in front of him. The man I promised myself to hate, but none of that mattered to me right now. My brain was jumping to different things in seconds making my head feel like it would explode.  
My vision cleared only for a second to see his face. For one in my life time I saw an emotion in his eyes. It was Horror.  
"Yo-You finally came back to me Sesshomaru-Sama." I said without thinking before my whole mind went into darkness.  
A small smile appeared on my lips. 'He really did come back after all.' Was my last thought before everything went fuzzy.

**So? How was it? I know, I know. It should be longer since I didn't update in such a long time and I am very sorry about that. I hope you all can believe me that I truly am sorry. But like I said I was very busy.  
I stated up in the beginning that I had changed my Pen name to Blood-dancer-miku2000 so yeah.  
Also.**

If you guys could give me some ideas on what should happen in the next chapter I would really like to hear err…read them. Seriously I am having very bad writers block on all my stories so I would need as much help as I could get! So please! Don't hesitate to tell me your idea on what should happen next! I'll even give you something to vote on! Which ever gets the most votes will happen next!

1) Sesshomaru brings Rin to his Castle and thinks about what he just did to her.  
Or  
2)Sesshomaru leaves Rin where she is still shock about what he did to her and thinks about it as he avoids her.  
Me I think it would probably be 1 but please! Give me your ideas on what should happen next or just vote one or two! It would be very, very helpful! Please and Thanks and Hope you enjoyed this chapter after the long wait!


End file.
